Far Cry 4
Far Cry 4 is the fourth game in the Far Cry series. The game is set in the fictional country of Kyrat, located in the Himalayan mountains. It was released on November 18, 2014 worldwide for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. Pre-orders included an upgrade to the Limited Edition which included the Hurk's Redemption DLC featuring the popular character Hurk from Far Cry 3’s DLC "The Bundle Pack", the Hurk's Redemption also included a signature weapon called The Impaler. Play FarCry4 Online (No Installation Need) * Play Online > > Gameplay Far Cry 4 is a first-person action-adventure game. Players assume control of Ajay Ghale, a Kyrati-American who is on a quest to spread his deceased mother's ashes in the fictional country of Kyrat. Throughout the game, players can run, leap, and crouch, and have the ability to use weapons including shotguns, crossbows, sniper rifles, mines, throwing knives, bows, flamethrowers, and rocket launchers.2 The game allows players to take cover to avoid gunfights and to perform melee takedowns from above or up-close. Unlike previous installments in the series, Far Cry 4 gives players the ability to kick objects and the ability to hide the corpses of enemies.4 In Far Cry 4, players have the ability to ride on elephants. Players can use a variety of methods to approach missions. For instance, players can utilize stealth to evade enemies and complete objectives without being noticed, or they also have the option to assault enemies with firearms and vehicles. The player-character is equipped with a digital camera, which allows him to mark and highlight all visible enemies, animals, and loots. Players are also able to ride on elephants, which serve as tank-like, offensive weapons for players. Players can throw bait towards enemies, which attracts nearby wildlife that is hostile to both the player and enemies. Players can also hunt and skin animals. The game features an open world environment that is free for players to explore. It features several environments, including forests, rivers, and mountains. To allow players to travel between places faster, the game features various vehicles, including buggies, trucks, and water vehicles like speedboats. Players can drive and shoot at the same time, and can enable auto-drive, in which the game's artificial intelligence takes over the role of controlling the vehicle and guides players to their objectives. Players can also hijack other vehicles while driving. The Buzzer, an aerial, helicopter-like vehicle, is introduced in the game, allowing players to gain a tactical advantage from the air. Parachutes, wingsuits, and grappling hooks are also featured in the game; these items help players swing across cliffs and quickly navigate the environment.11Parts of the game take place in Shangri-La, a mystical dreamland where players battle demons as the Kyrati warrior Kalinag. While in Shangri-La, players are accompanied by an injured tiger which serves as their companion. Players can issue commands to the tiger, which assists them in battle. The game world is divided into two halves: North and South Kyrat. Players start in South Kyrat and are free to explore it almost immediately, but can only unlock North Kyrat over the course of the story. The map is progressively opened by liberating bell towers, freeing them from Pagan Min's influence and allowing the Golden Path to expand. These towers help players reveal new areas and mark new locations of interest on the map. The world is scattered with outposts controlled by Pagan Min, which can be infiltrated by players. Four larger outposts, or fortresses, can also be found, and feature stronger defenses and more difficult combinations of enemies. If players successfully liberate these outposts, they will serve as fast-travel points, allowing quick navigation through the game's world. Additional missions and quests also become available. There are many side-missions that can be completed, including hostage rescues, bomb disposal quests, and hunting missions. The collected animals' parts can then be used for crafting new pouches and belts. Like its predecessors, the game features some role-playing elements. Players can earn experience points by completing missions and defeating enemies, and these experience points can then be spent on performance boosts and upgrades. There are two sets of abilities for players to choose from, called The Tiger and The Elephant. The Tiger upgrades mainly improve players' offensive abilities, while The Elephant upgrades improve players' defensive skills. A variety of random events and hostile encounters take place throughout the game; for example, the player may unexpectedly be attacked by an eagle, be hit by a car, or witness an animal attack. Players can accumulate karma by performing kind actions towards the rebels, such as by assisting them in battles when they are attacked by wildlife or enemies. Doing so will give players discounts when purchasing new items at trading posts, and will allow players to call in support and back-up from members of the Golden Path. Players can also gain experience by collecting items like masks, propaganda posters, and mani wheels. There is also an Arena mode, in which players battle human enemies and animals for additional experience points and rewards. Plot Prologue After the death of his mother Ishwari, Ajay Ghale returns to his home country, Kyrat, to fulfill her last wish; that is, scatter her ashes in Lakshmana. He picks passes and goes to Patna, India, and from there he boards a tourist bus traveling to Kyrat. There he meets a person called Darpan, who tells Ajay that he was a friend and converses with him during the trip. But, after reaching the border, the bus is stopped by the Royal Army. After discovering Ajay, the soldiers fire at the bus. Ajay and Darpan run out and are apprehended. Pagan Min, the tyrant king of the region, kills the soldier's leader, saying that he wanted to stop the bus, not shoot at it. He recognizes Ajay and soon after hugs him saying there is "a party" waiting for him. Pagan puts a bag on Ajay's head and the three go to De Pleur's Compound, the residence of Paul "De Pleur" Harmon, one of Kyrat's governors. Pagan talks to Ajay about the times when he was involved with Ishwari Once there, Pagan introduces Ajay to Paul and tells of the days when he and Ishwari were involved. Pagan takes a fork telling Ajay about her having fled Kyrat without an explanation, he approaches Darpan who is sitting with them: "When your mother decided to flee Kyrat with you in her lap... ah... i couldn't feel better with myself, but then I realized... it was not me, no, it was the fucking Golden Path !!" Pagan then stabs the fork into Darpan's back, taking his phone, demanding Paul to torture him and find out what he was doing there, since one of Paul's functions was torture, then he tells Ajay to wait at the table and Pagan calls Yuma Lau, another governor of Kyrat and stepsister of Pagan. After that, Ajay takes the ashes of his mother and seeks a way out of there, he hears Darpan screaming in a room. Scared but having no choice but to passes by, Ajay goes there. He finds Paul torturing Darpan and sees the exit, when arriving at the door a man named Sabal interrupts, he says that he was a friend of Ajay's late father Mohan Ghale and that was part of the Golden Path, the rebel group created by Mohan to fight against Pagan, so he says he'll take Ajay out of the palace. They are attacked by the Royal Army and Ajay escapes with a Golden Path soldier but is knocked off the road and crashes. Ajay awakes to find the driver dead and Sabal calling him. Sabal instructs Ajay to proceed to the bell tower in the distance. Ajay takes the soldier's Kukri and heads off. He kills several soldiers walking by the river and several in a small settlement. After he meeting up with Sabal and a handful of Golden Path soldiers are ambushed by Royal Army soldiers on snowmobiles. After an intense fight an avalanche falls knocking Ajay out. He awakens to find himself at the edge of a cliff pinned down by snow. Sabal rescues him and the Prologue ends. Act One Ajay goes with Sabal and the Golden Path to a village called Banapur. There he explains to Ajay about the Golden Path and his fighting against Pagan and his tyranny. After Sabal's explanation, Amita appears and discusses with Sabal about his attitude to have left Darpan to save Ajay. After that Ajay goes Amita and she apologizes and introduces him to Bhadra, a teen, who being involved in the war and the Golden Path. She can't have a proper childhood as the followers of Sabal and the religious believe she is the Tarun Matara, the living goddess and the wife of Banashur (the God of Kyrati Mythology). Ajay helps Amita and Sabal to free Banapur's Bell Tower of Pagan's propaganda, and after that mission, Sabal calls to Ajay and asks for him to see Longinus, a priest and arms dealer who believes that weapons are bibles and believes the weapons will save people, making several references to ''Far Cry 2'' as he talks to Ajay. He then gives Ajay a Skorpion (sidearm) then both hear Sabal radio for help. Ajay travels Banapur and witnesses the Royal Army destroying the village, after saving Banapur and Bhadra who was trapped in a burning house, Sabal tasks Ajay with saving hostages to which Ajay successfully completes and liberate an Outpost with Paul's domain (to which Amita tasked). After completing both missions Amita persuades Ajay to join the Golden Path, and Ajay accepts believing that his mother had planned it when he came back to Kyrat. Ajay soon sees a pick-up truck approaching and meets Hurk, who greets Ajay and says that if he needs help he can go to Hurk's place (enabling the option to play Co-op) or use tokens to gain help from a soldier of the Golden Path. After the encounter, Hurk will drive away and Act One has been completed. Act Two After that, the map of Southern Kyrat has open and Ajay releases all bell towers and outposts in the area where Paul De Pleur's ruled, and on the way he meets Mumu Chiffon, who is seeking Ajay's help to hunt rare animals for the Kyrat Fashion Week and use Ajay as a model. After Ajay hunts down all the rare animals he returns to Chiffon, only to find his house had been ransacked with broken furniture and clothes that he planned to use areally ruined. Ajay sees a letter Chiffon left him saying Pagan found him forcing Chiffon to go on the run. Later he finds Rabi Ray Rana, the host of Radio Free Kyrat, who asks him to take down some Propaganda Centers and also asks him to recapture the bell towers, replacing Pagan's propaganda with Radio Free Kyrat. He is later contacted by Sharma Salsa, a former porn actress who now makes action films, asking Ajay to be a stuntman. After all this, he returns to the first outpost he had taken for Amita and there he hears an argument between Amita and Sabal coming from a house. As Ajay approaches the house a female Golden Path soldier walks out. She tells Ajay that Amita and Sabal are arguing as Paul "De Pleur" Harmon will attack one of the Golden Path camps The soldier remarks on how Ajay is the son of Mohan Ghale and he is one of the most important members of the group, so he has a great weight on his back, she believes he will end the fight between Amita and Sabal, then the player must choose one of the two: Sabal: If the player chooses Sabal, Ajay will go to the camp and save six members of the Golden Path, but will lose very important information. Amita: If the player chooses Amita, Ajay will go to the camp and find a map. It is the information Amita wants, but she will lose 6 members of the Golden Path, he will give the map to Amita and she will study it. After that, Ajay goes to Bhadra and she tells him that the house of his parents was still standing in the east, but warns that this area was controlled by Noore now, the vice-lord Pagan. She controls Southern Kyrat alongside Paul. She is in charge of opium, brothels and prostitutes. Noore also controls the Shanath Arena. Ajay goes to his parents' house to find Yogi & Reggie living there, and after a quick talk, the two dope Ajay and hand him over to Noore. She throws him into the arena totally naked. After beating several waves of enemies, Noore talks with Ajay and says that she is being forced by Pagan to run the arena because De Pleur has her family held hostage. Ajay accepts her apologizes and agrees help her as the Golden path already want De Pleur.Ajay then returns to the Ghale Homestead to find Yogi & Reggie still squatting there. They agree to leave but stop for a smoke. Ajay sees a frame on the wall and they say that it contained a Thangka, they explain that the Thangka tells the story of the legendary Kyrati warrior Kalinag who is sent by his king to find the mystical land of Shangri-La. Ajay then goes after the five Thangkas and see the story of Kalinag unfold. After that Ajay speaks with Sabal and he asks Ajay go to a monastery and learn about his religion and his father. Ajay goes there and finds that the information Amita needed showed that the monastery would be attacked. Ajay defends the monastery and soon finds Longinus on top of a mountain, who asks Ajay to retrieve some blood diamonds from his past located in the Himalayas, in exchange the Golden Path will receive weapons. Ajay accepts the mission and goes there. When he returns (if the player has the DLC Hurk's Redemption) Hurk calls him and ask for Ajay's help as he wants redemption for all the monkeys he has used as suicide bombers and all the monkeys he will use in the future. Hurk needs help finding 3 statues. Ajay retrieves the 3 artifacts but is attacked by the Royal Guard who also wanted the statue. After picking up the first statue Hurk presents The Impaler, a harpoon modifed for battle. Ajay returns to the monastery to find Amita and Sabal in a weapons room that Longinus had provided, they thank and speak to Ajay that Longinus said that De Pleur was preparing a group of soldiers to plant opium and help Noore with her business, and then is given the player a second choice for the Golden Path: Amita wants to kill the soldiers and keep the plantations intact to give money to the Golden Path, though Sabal wants Ajay to kill everyone and burn the drugs. Either way you choose, they will take the plantation as a base for the Golden Path. After that Ajay goes to Thirta, a village in the south of Kyrat, where he finds a small house where Amita is located. she askes Ajay to protect two large religious statues known as The Sleeping Saints. After defending them Noore contacts Ajay and asked him to come see her in Shanath. When he gets there he finds Noore crying and, without explaining too much, she asks him to go after Paul and find her family, she shows him the location of a village which collects meat for Paul's eccentric parties. Ajay enters a truck which takes him to The City of Pain. Ajay calls the leader of the Golden Path (Amita and Sabal, depending on the last player's choice) and the leader will ask him to capture Paul alive. Ajay enters the main house and searches for Noore's family. Ajay finds a civilian about to be tortured. He tells the civilian to leave and takes his place on a chair with a bag over his head. Paul comes in the door still on his phone talking to Laura Harmon, his wife and with his daughter Ashley. So Paul, after the call, takes off the bag and recognizes Ajay, who headbutts him, knocking him out. He takes Paul and puts him into the trunk of a car and drives off. Ajay questions about Noore's family and Paul responds with, "Noore? Noore?! Hahaha!! She still thinks her family's still alive? ! Hahaha... We killed them years ago." The player is given the choice to blow up the car or hand him over to the Golden Path. When he arrives at the rendezvous point, he hand Paul over to Amita and Sabal. They thank him then they take Paul into a house to be tortured. Later, he can be found in Banapur and the player can kill him. After that Ajay returns to the opium plantation to find Amita sad. Ajay will question her and she will say that the Sabal wants to destroy the Rochan Brick Factory, Noore's opium factory, while Amita wants to take it for future use, then the player receives the third choice: Sabal: If the player chooses Sabal, he will meet with soldiers who will help him. He will go to the roof of the factory and blow up the factory chimney by planting a bomb and enter the lab through the broken chimney. Then he will plant three C4s and flee the place, in turn destroying the factory. Amita: If the player chooses Amita, he will meet with a handful of Golden Path soldiers. The leader will say that Ajay must disable three air controllers to force the soldiers out. When they leave Ajay enters, but once he enters, he inhales opium gas. Ajay needs to kill the leader of the factory who is in the main room. When he gets there he starts hallucinating, killing several bosses of the factory, then after doing so he hallucinates Amita calls him and exclaims that she ordered the factory to be destroyed. He passes out and the drug effects wear off. Ajay goes to Amita and Sabal and both ask Ajay to kill Noore, Ajay however says he will decide Noore's fate, so he goes inside the Arena to hear Noore narrating the games. Ajay finds her and points a 1911 to her back. If the player shoots Noore, she falls dead into the Arena where wild animals eat her up. If you spare her, Ajay will surprise her and tell about her family, she will take the Kukri on his leg (in a holster where he left it), slitting her wrists, throwing his Kukri down and falling down into the arena. Regardless of which choice the player makes, the Arena will fall under the control of the Golden Path. Soon Willis Huntley contacts Ajay and asks for his help to take the airport runway. Ajay is tasked with first killing the snipers, then he has to protect Willis after a deal goes sour. Ajay approches Willis after the battle and asks for the promised info. Willis tells Ajay he works for the CIA then points to a plane that is about to take off saying that the pilot posseses the info, so Ajay drives a quad to catch up with the plane but wingsuits over instead. He retrieves the information from the pilot, throws a grenade into the plane and jumps off, parashooting to the ground. He opens the file to find most of the information has been redacted. He asks Willis why the file has been redacted. Willis says he needs Ajay's help again and in return he will give details of his parents and the Golden Path, and also help you go after Yuma. He says that he came to help the Golden Path, but asks Ajay not talk to anyone about it blackmailing Ajay with the fact that he has secret information about Yuma, Pagan Min and his parents. He asks Ajay to kill two lieutenants of Yuma in exchange for information on Yuma and his parents He also about Mohan Ghale and the fact that he was killed by Ishwari who then fled Kyrat with Ajay in her arms. After killing the two lieutenants who were in the Himalayas he returns to Willis in his plane ready to leave the mountain. Willis says that those lieutenants he killed were agents of CIA disguised. Willis wanted to erase his presence in Kyrat. He pushes Ajay off the plane then a soldier of the Royal Guard hits him with the button of his gun, rendering Ajay unconscious. Act Three Ajay wakes up in a cave and see Pagan Min, Yuma and the soldier who captured him. Pagan tells Yuma he wants Ajay alive The player then realizes that he is trapped in Durgesh, the prision of Yuma. When she and Pagan leaves the guard drugs Ajay. He sees a Rakshasa, a Shangri-La demon, Ajay quickly makes a Grapple and escapes from the prison. He starts to freeze but just before passing out he sees something big coming in his direction and he finally passes out. Escape from Durgesh Prison DLC Ajay wakes up and hears a radio in his front. Pagan is talking about how he found him passed out. He takes Ajay to one of the Bell Tower in the North of Kyrat, he apologizes to Ajay and said he did not know that Yuma would do that, then he reveals he spoke to Amita and Sabal about his location and says that the men of Yuma were going to the place of extraction. Ajay then does some favors for Pagan in exchange for improvements in the Extraction Point. But in one of that works he hears about an expedition who Yuma sent to the Lost Valley in the northern mountains of Kyrat to seek a relic that could grant immortality to whom possess it. Ajay, in order to try to destroy all Yuma opportunities get hallucinogens or something like that, he decides to go after this expedition, after defending his helicopter he goes in it and contacts Sabal and Amita saying about the expedition and the relic. Valley of the Yetis DLC After arriving in Lost Valley, the Ajay's helicopter Ajay falls and unconscious, after waking up again he hear screams of a horrified pilot, Sukhwinder, yelling that he is bailing out of the helicopter. Shortly after, Ajay slowly awakens to the sounds of what presumably is an interrogation between Sukhwinder and an unknown individual stating, that one of Pagan Min's men told him about an expedition from Yuma send to the valley looking for a "Relic". Promptly after the interrogation, Ajay decides to locate the pilot. However, part way through the search, he enters a shrine of sorts, and notices a pair of individuals that don't seem to be part of Yuma's soldiers. After killing the lot, he continues the search and eventually runs into a relay station. After getting spotted by more of the unknown soldiers, a fight commences for control of the station where Ajay is ultimately victorious. Upon entering the Relay Station, he notices a radio and manages to contact help. After hearing about a coming storm, he stays put where he eventually hears another conversation on the radio. It refers to him as an "interloper" and another individual is heard saying that he must be killed before the start of a "ritual." Deciding to prepare for an all out assault, Ajay is able to successfully defend the relay station from the attackers. The next morning, Ajay will receive a transmission from an individual, dubbed "Master Sandesh", claiming that he has taken Sukhwinder captive, and is preparing to kill him. When Ajay asks why he has decided to kill the pilot, Sandesh states that he wants to see Ajay, and judge him to see if he is fit for the eyes of "Yalung", but if he doesn't come, Sukhwinder will die. Ajay then heads over to another shrine, where he is attacked by more soldiers. Upon killing all of them, Ajay runs over to Sukhwinder to free him, only to be knocked out by Master Sandesh, saying that he will meet "Yalung", and will be judged. Sometime later, Ajay awakens, and hears someone yelling (presumably Sukhwinder), and sees a larger figure snap the individual's neck, before the larger creature yells and runs off. Ajay then realizes he has lost all of his equipment, except his flashlight. While exploring the cave, Ajay prepares to climb a ledge, only to see a Yeti eating, to which the Yeti stares at him, and it runs off. Continuing his search, he comes across a grappling device, and proceeds to escape the cave. During his return to the relay station, Ajay also manages to retrieve his equipment from a camp, to which he manages to secure. Later on, Ajay then defends the relay station again from Sandesh's soldiers. The next morning, Ajay will then receive another transmission from Sandesh, claiming that he has the honor of being fed to a Yeti. Master Sandesh then says he knew why Ajay came for the relic, and then says he cannot contact for help, as the signals are jammed, except for the channel he is on. Upon exiting the relay station, he hears a conversation between two soldiers, telling each other that a radio maintenance crew crashed their truck, to which the latter soldier saying that the other soldier should send another soldier out to check the radio jammers to see if they haven't frozen up. Ajay then decides to head to the crash site, and realizes that he has to disable the generators for the radio jammers, disabling two. However, Ajay manages to obtain a wingsuit, and soared down to a small shrine, to which he encounters another Yeti. Upon killing the Yeti, orange mist starts to arise from the Yeti's body, only for it to vanish. After destroying the last generator, Ajay returns to the Relay Station via the disciples truck, and prepares for another assault, as before. The next morning, Ajay attempts to call for help, though he doesn't receive any broadcast. However, Ajay hears two of the soldiers talking about explosives, and an unknown individual being drugged with an elixir, and being placed in an offering with other unknown captives. Ajay then ambushes a convoy, and then heads over to the prison to find the bomb maker, while trying not to trigger the alarm. Having killed a few of the prison guards, Ajay finds the bomb maker, named Digvijay, and manages to escort him out of the prison, all the while killing guards. Returning to the relay station, Ajay has to face off against Sandesh's guards, who are now armed with explosives. Upon surviving another night, Ajay will hear Digvijay on the radio, claiming that he "cannot completely thank him for saving his life." Digvijay then tells Ajay that he has left homemade explosives at random coordinates, but, also tells him about the "Relic", and how the elixir "changes" human flesh. Ajay then proceeds to recover Digvijay's explosives, also managing to destroy the disciple's elixir supplies in the process. Having destroyed the elixir supplies Ajay takes a disciple's truck, and returns to the relay station, in which he defends the station for one last time. Later on in the morning, Ajay finally manages to get in contact with Golden Path officials. However, when the officials say that Ajay has to destroy Yalung's Relic, Ajay then says he wants them to pick him up at the peak of Hajura'Amako Hatama, a mountain, and leaves the relay station. However, Ajay realizes that he needs an oxygen mask to proceed to the peak. After killing a disciple, and looting his body for the oxygen mask, Ajay continues up to the peak, killing a Yeti partway. Upon finding the Relic, Ajay fires at it, only for him to black out momentarily. Quickly having awakened, Ajay turns around to see that the Relic is creating more Yetis to protect itself. Regardless, Ajay manages to destroy all the roots to the Relic, to which it explodes, knocking Ajay out. Later, Ajay struggles to get up, only to realize he has turned into a Yeti, and to his realization, screams, when a disembodied voice says: "Your path is with us, not against us. Awaken and walk beside us." After allegedly Ajay have turned a yeti, he wakes up in bed of Ghale Homestead with Amita or Sabal at his side, both iram say he fainted and found him before he died frozen.Thus continuing the game's main campaign. The Relic caused illusions in Ajay, and, in desperation, he run out of the cave where he was, well, almost freezing to death and so the main campaign continues. Act Three (Continuation) After the events of the Valley of the Yetis, Ajay awakens in his bed in the Ghale Homested to find beside him the leader of the Golden Path, who told him that he fainted and the Golden Path found almost dead from the cold. Ajay frees all the southern stations and goes to the Shanath Arena. Amita tells him to take the Kings Bridge which links the south with the north. After taking the bridge, Ajay enters the North, which he already had some knowledge. Amita tells him to meet the faithful people who are willing to help the Golden Path in Utkarsh. After arriving he goes into the basement of a house, where he sees several weapons and two undercover Golden Path soldiers who thanks Ajay for linking the south with the north again. They then hear Pagan talking to the parents of the soldiers and after a conversation, the parents are killed. Angrily he follows Pagan's car in a Buzzer, then kills Pagan. After that, the true Pagan calls to Ajay and says he killed a Stuntman called Eric. Then Sabal and Amita asks Ajay to meet in a tent. Ajay enters seeing over a dozen Golden Path soldiers. He sits beside Sabal and Amita to watch a broadcast. Pagan makes an announcement on TV, saying the location of Yuma and that she will defend Pagan from anyone, even the Golden Path. After the broadcast Ajay plans to go there and kill her. He goes to the KEO Svargiya Mine to face Yuma. Once there Yuma drugs Ajay, making him hallucinate. He travels through a hallucigenic forest where he sees whoever the player picked at the last choice: Amita instructs a soldier to go into every home and take every child to send to the drug fields abd Amita telling Ajay to leave or to join her cause. Sabal is killing followers of Amita and telling Ajay to bow down to the Tarun Matara. He eventually confronts Yuma as Kalinag. After an intense battle Ajay finally kills Kalinag, or better ... Yuma. Ajay, after Yuma's death, goes to Bhadra. She says that Amita and Sabal are fighting again. Whoever Ajay chooses will lead the Golden Path. If Ajay chooses Sabal he will ask Ajay to defend the Jalendu Temple but did not win gold and weapons. If Ajay chooses Amita she will ask him to take the gold and weapons and then destroy the temple. Afterwards the town of Utkarsh is under attack and Ajay is tasked with destroying the bombardment cannons. After preventing the attack the leader calls Ajay for a chat, there they will ask you to kill the other, for example, if the player's choice is Amita, she will ask you to kill Sabal and if the choice is Sabal, he will ask to kill Amita, but Ajay can spare them, disobeying his leader. Confront Pagan Min Finally, Ajay meets the Golden Path for the last attack on Pagan's fortress. The Golden Path close the gap for Ajay go to the Royal Palace. Ajay climbs the mountain and finds Pagan preparing a dinner for them. Pagan gives Ajay have two choices, shoot him or spare him and go spread the ashes of Ishwari in Lakshmana. So the player is given two choices. Shoot: ''If the player shoots, Ajay will return home and connect to the leader, saying that Pagan is dead but he didn't find Lakshmana. After that the player can climb the fortress and pillage Pagan's body, giving you valuable items and 250,000 Rupees. ''Spare: If the player spares Pagan, he will lead Ajay to Lakshmana while Pagan explain that she was the half-sister of Ajay since Pagan and Ishwari were involved. Mohan killed Lakshmana, then Ishwari kills Mohan and flees Kyrat with Ajay in her arms. So Ajay fulfills the request of his mother and Pagan will leave by helicopter. He will return to his home and will call the leader of the Golden Path, he will say that Pagan is gone and he found Lakshmana. Spare then Shoot: It's entirely possible to kill Pagan after spreading the ashes. After he takes off in the helicopter, the player has a few moments of control during which he can use explosive weaponry to destroy the helicopter. The game will display "THE KING IS DEAD" in the same way as the Shoot ending. Afterwards you can find Pagan's remains beside the helicopter at the base of his palace, with the same loot as you would normally find on his body. (You can destroy the helicopter without explosive weaponry) After the Main Campaign When you finish the game, Yogi & Reggie become neighbors to Ajay and releasing 4 side-quests. Longinus also has 4 side-quests that will be rewarding, the player must also complete the remaining two missions for Hurk (If you have the DLC), and Ajay can see the leader of the Golden Path, Amita or Sabal. Sabal: Sabal will be in Jalendu Temple. There the player will see him was killing people who were on the side of Amita in front of Bhadra, he justifies that Bhadra now has responsibilities, he pushed Ajay away screaming at him, then the player can kill him or spare him. Amita: If the player has chosen Amita, she will be recruiting adults and children to the Golden Path without your permission, she will also say that made Bhadra disappear and she will never return, implying that she killed her, Ajay could kill her or spare her. Development Far Cry 4 is directed by Alex Hutchinson who also directed Assassin's Creed III.ASSASSIN'S CREED 3'S DIRECTOR NOW ON FAR CRY 4 Soundtrack The game's soundtrack is composed by film composer Cliff Martinez. The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2014 via digital download. Along with the composed soundtrack, Far Cry 4 also features licensed songs that appear in the game itself or the game's trailers, listed below. In-game * The Bombay Royale - "You Me Bullets Love" (Plays during the prologue) * The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechaan Ho" (Plays during the raid in the final mission and during credits) * Panjabi MC - "Jogi" (Plays throughout the mission 'Advanced Chemistry') * Panjabi MC - "Mundian to Bach Ke" (Plays during 'City of Pain', when Ajay is Kidnapping De Pleur) * The Bombay Royale - "The Bombay Twist" (plays during the mission 'Key to the North"' after stealing the chemistry truck) * The Bombay Royale - "The River" (Plays during the final mission after destroying Pegan Min's statue) * The Bombay Royale - "Jaan Pehechan Ho" (Plays on the beginning on "Ashes to Ashes" mission) * The Bombay Royale - "Gyara 59" (Plays after the final mission, after leaving the Ghale Homestead) * Akasha - "Hippy Shit" (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) * Steve Byrd - "Ethnic Soup" (Plays through Yogi and Reggie's mission The burning forest) * Bollywood Frequencies (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM music. * Bombay Bimbo (Plays throughout Yogi and Reggie's missions) can be found on APM musc. *The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go - Remastered (Plays at the end of the game before credits start) In-Radio * Lekha Rathnakumar - Haishaba (A) - Authentic IndAa 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Khel Hai (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Mehandi No Rang (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Nasho Che (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Lekha Rathnakumar - Kathi (A) - Authentic India 5 - Bhangra & Dandya * Mr. Mano - Ada Kunguma Poo (A) - Authentic India Today 2 - Bollywood & Koliwood Film Songs * Bollywood - Katti Kalandal * Drew Milligan - Shake Somethin' - Hip Hop Beds In Trailers * The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go ('Pagan Min Villain Reveal E3 2014' trailer and during final credits) * Childish Gambino - Crawl ('The Collaboration' trailer) * J2 feat Blu Holliday - "I Will Survive ('Survive Kyrat' trailer) * J2 feat Blu Holliday - "Born to be Wild" (Story trailer) * Louis Armstrong - "La Vie En Rose" (Far Cry 4 CGI Launch Trailer) * Moodoïd - "De Folie Pure" ('Pagan Min: King of Kyrat' Trailer) Trivia * Far Cry 4 is the first to have a protagonist that is native to the game's environment. * Far Cry 4 is also the first game in the series to have the protagonist to be connected to the villain before the events of the game. * After Pagan Min leaves the table, does actually return roughly 13 minutes later, revealing a secret ending. * Far Cry 4's Valley of the Yetis DLC takes place a few miles from North Kyrat over the hills. * The weapons available to the player in the E3 demo included an A99, SA-50, Auto-Cross, and MG42. Despite having various attachments, none of them showed on the weapon wheel. Player 2 (Gyrocopter Pilot) was given an M79, but did not use any other weapons. * Far Cry 4 is the only one who has a Season Pass purchase, adding the DLCs Overrun, Hurk's Redemption, Escape from Durgesh Prison DLC and Valley of the Yetis. Gallery FC4Screenshot3.jpg|Darpan In The Prologue. FC4Screenshot4.jpg|Reloading A Weapon. FC4Screenshot5.jpg|A Smoking Monkey. FC4Screenshot6.jpg|Pagan Min. FC4Screenshot8.jpg|Ajay Detonating C4. FC4 E3 ELEPHANT VISTA 1920.jpg|Far Cry 4's Elephants. TJtQpU-63WM.jpg|A View Of The Himalayas. 130387.jpg|A 'Hunter' Enemy. 130385.jpg|Ajay Using The Auto-Cross 130377 (1).jpg|Royal Army Using A Mortar 127708.jpg|Ajay Using the Harpoon Gun d5c1e5509a6007d8f295f2a4df992a5dfe7e5a02.jpg__846x0_q80.jpg|Far Cry 4's Rhinos FarCry4.png Far Cry 4 upgrade Wallet & Explosive bag.jpg References de:FarCry 4 es:Far Cry 4 ru:Far Cry 4 Category:Games Category:Far Cry 4